


Play the part

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [29]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'll be Jesus in the nativity scene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by starrose.

It was that time of the year again, and Athelstan had to find volunteers to organize the animation in front of the church : a real-life nativity scene. At the church's entrance, he had put a notebook in which people could sign up for a part. Right now, there were two names on the list : his as one of the three kings, and the organist's who wanted to play Mary – even though she was almost fifty and definitely not a virgin. He knew a baby from his parish who would be a perfect Jesus and whose parents would agree. He didn't doubt the other roles would be filled before the end of the week. His only fear was for Joseph's part. Every year, he ended up with an old baldy who looked nothing like Joseph. The man wasn't even that pious, he just wanted to show off, and Athelstan always felt he was losing a bit of the spirit behind the nativity with this man.

He was lost in thought when the church's door creaked behind him. He turned around. Someone was standing in the doorway, a dark silhouette against a grey sky. "Yes ? May I help you ?"

A low voice answered him. "I'm new around here."

The man took a step forward, and Athelstan could finally see his face. Strong jaw, piercing blue eyes, and a long mane of blond hair. 'It's him', he thought. "You're welcome in this church. I'm the preacher here. Please call me Athelstan."

The man's wicked grin gave him shivers. "My name is Ragnar. They say you have something going on ? I'd like to participate."

Athelstan's heart beat wildly in his chest. "Of course ! That would be great !" He walked past the man and showed him the notebook. "You just have to sign here."

Ragnar joined him in front of the notebook, looked at it then at Athelstan without a word, waiting for something. But Athelstan didn't know what. He stared at Ragnar's face and lost himself in his eyes until the man spoke. "Do you have a pen ?"

Athelstan didn't like the way Ragnar smiled when he blushed.


End file.
